


Hologram

by cosimascully



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimascully/pseuds/cosimascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought I had made you up inside my head." Post-Doomsday reunion fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hologram

She meets him again in the TARDIS, after she manages to worm her way through the cracks and crevices of the multiverse’s walls.

It’s not supposed to be– they said their goodbyes a long time ago– but here he is, and here she is, within close proximity. Close enough to grab him into a hug, but she stands there, waiting for his move. He’s like a frightened deer– his eyes wide and cautious and disbelieving. His hand trembles, she notices, and instinctively she grabs it.

"Rose?" he whispers, and his other hand is still shaking as it lightly brushes her face.

"Hello," she whispers back, and then she’s in his arms, held tight against him– while before there was an entire Void between them, now there is no space whatsoever, and she’s quite content for it to stay like that.

"I can’t believe it’s you," he says, and he pulls back. "Are you real? Tell me you’re real, _please.”_

She wonders where that desperation is coming from, but she does what she’s always done for him– holds him and tries to make it better. “I’m real, I swear, Doctor.”

He’s still shaking though, looking at her with broken eyes. Like she might disappear at any moment, and she suddenly remembers–

_Can I?_

_I’m just an image. No touch._

What must it have been like for him–? Seeing her as a transparent image in the TARDIS, his _home_ – an image that appeared and disappeared two minutes later.

She grips his hand tighter. “It’s me,” she says. “It’s me, I’m back, Doctor.”

She steps closer to him, cupping his face in her hands, tangling a few of her fingers in his hair. “Here. Let me show you.”

She rises up on tiptoe and kisses him– featherlight and soft and gentle at first, but he grips the back of her neck and pulls her tighter to him, intensifying the kiss. She senses a desperation to his touches, and she clings to him, suddenly exhausted. Four years of searching, of being separated, and she just wants to hold and be held by him.

He pulls back, letting her breath. “Don’t leave me, ever again, Rose.” He pauses, resting his forehead against hers. “I never thought I’d see you again, Rose. And to have you show up in the TARDIS, I thought… I thought I had made you up inside my head. And-” He squeezes his eyes shut, and she senses what he’s trying to say.

_Can’t you come through properly?_

_The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse._

_So?_

She leans into him. “I’m never gonna leave you, Doctor. Never.”


End file.
